


Hot Seat

by Ekokai



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekokai/pseuds/Ekokai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skinner should be working, but something is distracting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Seat

Dana Scully checked her watch as she stood outside Skinner's office. Mulder was supposed to have met her five minutes ago and now here she stood, bordering on being late for their meeting and having to go in there alone. With a last look at the file in her hand, she knocked once on the door then pushed it open, stepping into the lion's den. Scully saw a flash of surprise on Skinners face, but he covered it well.

"I can come back, Sir....." she left the offer hanging.

Apparently the AD had forgotten about the meeting. He sat behind his desk, sans jacket, with his sleeves rolled up and was making no move to correct the situation.

"No, Scully, stay," he told her, his eyes widening briefly before snapping down to the papers on his desk.

Scully glanced down at herself, suddenly wondering if she'd worn mismatched shoes, but found nothing out of place. She crossed the room quickly, still hoping Mulder was going to arrive but not holding her breath over it.

"Sir, I'm not sure why Mulder isn't here but I know he'll be here--"

"That's not a problem, Agent Scully. I'm sure you can give the report just fine alone," Skinner assured her. "You're partners, not Siamese twins."

"Yes, Sir," she responded hesitantly.

Scully stood in front of the desk and handed over the report. She thought she noticed Skinner's hand shake a bit as he took it, but it happened so fast she couldn't be certain. She sat in the chair, almost at attention as Skinner read the report on their last case. It had started out to be promising but, in fact, had been quite ordinary, a definite disappointment for her partner.

They had been sent to investigate the disappearance of an entire town full of people; 109 to be exact. They had vanished overnight after their local sheriff had called the air force about UFO's that were buzzing the town. After rushing to the small community and finding it deserted, the FBI had been quietly called in by the base commander who had sworn there had been no unusual activity.

"The military was actually cooperating with your investigation?" Skinner's voice cut in on Scully's thoughts.

"Um, yes Sir. That made Mulder suspicious, of course, but the commander seemed genuinely puzzled. Mulder wouldn't let go and kept pushing him."

Skinner nodded his head absently while he continued reading.

"I know how your partner likes to get his hands on things."

Skinner suddenly jerked in his chair and looked up as Scully started to rise.

"Are you all right?" She asked, prepared to call for help if he was going to have a seizure.

Skinner waved her off when it looked like she was going to come closer.

"I'm fine, Scully. Just a little cramp in my foot. I'm sure it will stop in a minute," he told her, the volume of his voice increasing as he spoke.

Unsure if she should pursue it, Scully and mentally followed along with Skinner as he read the report. After a lot of badgering by Mulder, the base commander had finally admitted some of his pilots had been buzzing the town in experimental planes that were being tested in the desert. While this explained the UFO sightings, it did not explain the disappearance of 109 citizens. With the commander now kissing butt to keep this information from the public, she and Mulder had been able to convince the C.O. to lend them several hundred of his men to conduct a search of every building in the town and the surrounding area.

"Agent Scully? Who wrote this report?"

Scully grimaced, wondering what was wrong this time.

"Mulder, sir. I didn't have time to do more than glance at it and sign it." She hated to ask but there was no getting around it. "Problem?"

Skinner looked up and she had a brief impression of amusement in his eyes before he blinked and it was gone.

"I don't believe the term 'kissing butt' belongs in an official report. When you see your partner, I suggest you tell him when it's appropriate to use the phrase--" he stopped and smiled at her. "Never mind. I'll let him know myself when I want to hear about any butt kissing."

Scully nodded her head then jumped as Skinner suddenly gasped loudly and rose several inches off his chair before quickly settling down again.

"Sir, you're certain you're okay?"

Skinner nodded, his face flushed and his eyes trained on the report.

"I'm fine. I remembered something important that's, uh...come up. I'll hurry with this then you can be on your way." He gathered the report tightly in his hand and Scully could see his eyes rapidly scanning the pages and she detected a definite increase in his tension level.

After searching the town the team had moved to the surrounding hills. Within an hour they had spotted the first missing person, passed out drunk against a tree. A few feet away was another, then another. Following the trail of unconscious bodies, the searchers finally came to a huge 'end of the world' party that was being led by the sheriff. Most of the adults were tanked and the few dozen children in the town were having a great time running amok in the woods.

"Running amok in the woods?"

Scully shrugged her shoulders. "Mulder volunteered to round them up and it turned out to be the biggest chore of all. I think he's had it with kids for a while."

Skinner nodded, fighting to suppress a smile.

"I can see where he would have his hands full."

"So," Scully began to summarize the report, "the townspeople thought they were being invaded and decided to have a going away party. What we have are a half dozen pilots that are now in the brig and a town with a group hangover."

Skinner was nodding his head again but would not look up from the report. Scully could see a fine sheen of sweat had formed on his face and she swore his glasses were starting to fog.

"Sir?"

"Yes, nice report, Scully." His voice rose when he said her name and he continued on quickly before she could ask again if there was something wrong. "I assume Mulder was deeply disappointed when there were no aliens involved?"

"Yes, Sir. I know he was hoping to have something meaty to sink his teeth into."

An almost hysterical giggle escaped Skinners lips and he started to get up, only to rise a few inches then drop back in his chair.

"Well, I guess we can call this case closed, Agent Scully," Skinner announced, beginning his dismissal of her. Scully stood and started for the door. "Oh, and Scully?"

She turned back.

"When you see your partner, tell him I'm not happy with him missing this meeting and he's to come here immediately. It would serve him right if I gave him a good tongue lashing."

Scully's brow furrowed at the odd phrasing from her boss but she assured him she would do just that, then left the office quickly. She could hardly wait to find Mulder and tell him about the AD's odd behavior.

As the door closed, Skinned flopped back in his chair and pushed himself away from the desk. He felt the coolness of the room on his damp cock and he looked down to a smiling face.

"Are you happy?" he demanded to know. "I told you there wasn't time before she got here!"

Mulder looked up from his cramped quarters under the desk and slowly ran his tongue over his lips.

"I had plenty of time," he insisted. "I could have lasted all day."

"Glad to hear it," Skinner replied sarcastically. He scooted his chair forward again and immediately felt himself enveloped in the familiar warmth of his lovers mouth. He was just beginning to relax when Mulder pulled away again.

"Hey? Didn't you say I was going to get a 'tongue lashing'?" Mulder reminded his boss. "That's what you told Scully."

Skinner smiled. He reached under the desk and ran his fingers through Mulder's hair, pulling the man toward his aching crotch.

"I also told her I'd let you know when I wanted to hear about 'kissing butt', so I'd behave if I were you."

There was a muffled response from under the desk and Skinner smiled, closing his eyes.

"And don't talk with your mouth full."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published around 1998.


End file.
